The Lost Bijuu of Equstria
by Shigiya
Summary: After his battle with Madara, the young hero of the Leaf, Naruto, is banished to another dimension by his foes final attack. Now having lost his memories and being stuck in a world where humans with wings and mysterious powers are commonplace, just how will he fare in the land of Equestria.[Humanized Ponies]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamir: i don't own My little pony and Naruto

summary:Naruto loses his memory after his battle with Madara,but not only that he got sucked to another dimension, how will he fair in the land of Equestria.

* * *

Naruto just stared at the man who was on the ground before him, they were right on the middle of the torn lands of a once beautiful forest the rain falling on the countless bodies of zetsu and allied ninjas littered the grounds around them, many of his friends were among them as well, all of them try to protect him and defeat a mad man and his plans to rule the elemental nations. Naruto hadn't changed his cloths that much, though physically he has changed, he was now standing at a height of 6'5. He truly resemble his father now after he let his hair grow out. Naruto kept staring at the man, ignoring the rain that was falling on them, they both looked bad for wear, they were covered in blood, he looked like he was about to pass out, and the other looking like he was close to dieing. The rain poured down on them, as though the heavens were weeping of what was happening to this world.

"So it is just you and me, huh Jinchuriki" said Madara panting as he tried to stand but couldn't as Naruto kept him pinned down, his foot square on his chest as cold cerulean blue eyes stared into the ripple patterned rinnegan eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything, its been five years since the war started, and many things has happen during those five years. It took a year just to stop all the undead ninjas from coming back. It was thanks from Itachi sacrifice that they were able to stop the Edo tenshi, but there still was the problem with the zetsus no matter how well the shinobi alliance did they seemed to gain no ground. The next couple years were spent trying to find the location of the zetsu as they were becoming harder and harder to push back especially since they were able to take forms of allied ninjas. Finally they were able to capture one alive thanks to Neji and Hinata, who were able to paralyze one them with a few key jyuuken strikes. The information they extracted from the prisoner was vital to finding the location of the ever growing zetsus, upon searching the area they had also found Yamato. They tried to free him but he was infused with he tree that it was impossible to break him out. Yamato told them it was too late for him, that they should destroy the tree before reinforcement came to stop them. They did as they were ask and destroyed the tree along with Yamato and the unborn zetsus, but it didn't matter to Obito and Madara as they already had enough zetsu to keep the plan going. In the end even with Yamato's sacrifice the battle only just became a stale mate.

"Madara, tell me is this the world you wished it to be" growled Naruto, taking shallow breaths as stared coldly at the once dead Uchiha below. Through the years Naruto had changed,gone with his childish attitude and replaced with a harden warrior. He trained on controlling his chakra until he had full control of it. But Naruto thought that it wasn't enough, he needed more power to defeat Madara and Obito, so he went to ask his sensei's for more help. Kakashi was willing to help him ninjutsu and tactics, Gai had helped him with his physical strength and speed, and B had taught him some swordsmanship, even Kurama had helped him a little by teaching him ways on how to use his power. It took two years but Naruto was finally ready to face Madara and Obito. Naruto and his sensei's met them,there battle would be a legend known throughout history. Kakashi and Gai had chosen to take on Obito, Kakashi's former teammate. While Naruto and B took on Madara, ready to end the pointless war. Kakashi and Gai had fought Obito for hours until they finally cornered him but not without a price. Gai had captured Obito from behind, while Kakashi used Raikiri to run him throuhg ending both of their suffering instantly, Gai wasn't the only sensei to die as Kakashi pushed himself beyond the point of chakra exhaustion, the continuous use the kamui and the raikiri had taken to be big of a toll in the battle.

Naruto and B had a much harder time with Madara, then they could have ever expected. No matter how many times they thought they had him dead to rights, he always seem to find another way to slither out of death. They tried to use brute strength to defeat him, but the susanoo shield was too strong to break through. B was able to come up with a plan to get to Madara, and told that he would give Naruto the signal to launch his part of the plan. They executed the plan, B, in his bijuu form,attacked with frontal assault to distract him, but Madara had other plans for him. Madara had gotten behind him and started to puncture him with chakra rods, Naruto tried to stop him, but he kept dodging and blocking all of his attacks. Madara was going to put another chakra rod in B, but as he was about to, he felt intense, searing pain on his back which shattered his spine, as launching the Uchiha into the air. Before he could see who had done this, he was again hit from behind with a powerful kick, and then was hit from the front and was sent sailing down to the ground. Naruto was gonna go to B to help him get those chakra rod out of him but it was too late, he was laying on the ground with not an ounce of chakra with in him, his body lifeless as Naruto cried for his fallen comrade.

"Not exactly, but... you can't have peace without a few sacrifices" He said as he gave a sadistic smile, laughing at the pertrubed look on the jinchuruki's face.

"A FEW SACRIFICES?!" yelled Naruto as stared his foot pressing harder on his chest causing the uchiha matriarch to cough up more blood. "You call all this a few sacrifices!? Kami so many lives lost because of your insane idea of peace. "

"Child you say my idea of is insane, but this is all required to true peace, everything is justified in war you should have known that by now." He said as more blood traveled from the corner of his mouth, a small groan escaping his mouth as Naruto applied more pressure to his wound

"NO! there were other ways to obtain true peace, you just chose this path because it was the easiest and would fit your needs, there is nothing justified about this at all." Naruto shouted angrily as he glared at Madara, but all he ever did was just looked at the blonde ninja impassively "All of that doesn't matter no more, everything you have done is gone, your army, your tree, and your subordinate it's all gone." Naruto giving him a cold glare, then he started to prepare bijuu rasengan "aWhen kill you, I am going to set free all the biju and destroy that stupid statue of yours, face it Madara you lost, may you rot for all the things you've done."

Just as he was about to hit him with the rasengan, he felt something was pulling him from behind, when looked behind saw there was a vortex, he turned to look at Madara, who was chuckling, then he looked at him.

"Listen you brat if I can't achieve my dream, then neither shall you if I have anything to say about it." The Uchiha laughed as he watched the blonde struggle against the pull of his last jutsu.

"YOU BASTARD" Naruto screamed as he slammed the bijuu rasengan at him, killing him instantly.

Naruto tried desperately to escape the vortex but no matter what he tried it kept pulling him in

"Dammit" Naruto was all he said as he was completely sucked into the vortex, never to be seen again.

xxxxxxx

(Equestria)

In the air you can see three people who were standing on top of a hill. The one in front of the other two seemed to be the leading of the group. She looked to be around 5'8 in height, she had light tan skin and magenta eyes that held determination, but what was really eye-catching about her was her hair, it looked liked a spectrum of colors, that made it look like a rainbow that reached to her lower back . She was wearing a open blue and white leather jacket and a tight white and blue blouse, that reached right above her well toned stomach, which covered her c-cup breast. She had a blue high waist skirt ,with white stripes on the side and small slit on the sides

"Now listen girls, are job today is to clear these clouds out here that been covering apple orchard for a while now, I would've done it myself but the higher-ups say you two need to meet your quota on helping Cloudsdale this month, and this is the only way I can think of helping you reach that quota." The girl with the rainbow haired siad looking at the other two.

"Well, um, Rainbow dash, now wasn't isn't a good time, I had a tea party appointment with some of my animal friends" said a shy voice, her long pink hair that reached below her waist, and Cyan blue eyes that held pure gentle innocence. She was 5'9, a little taller than Rainbow Dash and had fair skin. She was wearing a Yellow long selves turtle neck sweater that covered her impressive E-cup breast, and a long brown skirt, with a pair of brown open toed sandal.

"Yeah Dashie, couldn't you ask me to do this AFTER I was finished work"said the other girl

She had long blond hair that reached to her mid back, light tan skin and golden-yellow eyes that held compassion. She had light tan skin and was about the same height as Fluttershy. She was wearing a gray short sleeve dress shirt with two front pockets, and short brown cargo pants, with a pair of black work boots.

But what was really interesting about them was they each had a pair of wings, which make sense since they were all hovering in the air.

"Hey I would love nothing more than to go back to my training for the Wonder Bolts and take a nap, but the guys up at Cloudsdale wanted us to finish by getting rid of the clouds here at Apple orchard and they said that if we don't do the work then we will be put us back in remedial classes, and if you ask me, I don't want to go back to the school again." said Rainbow Dash with disdain in her voice as the two other fliers scratched their arms nervously at the thought of remedial classes.

"oh, uh okay then" The Pink Haired girl squeaked out as she looked at the blonde.

"Fine" The blond-haired girl sighed in frustration knowing the humiliation if they had to go back to class.

"Okay good, Ditzy I want you to gather the cloud that are one the right side of the orchard" Ditzy just nodded watching Rainbow dash turned her attention to the pink haired girl. "Fluttershy I want you to take the left side of the orchard." Fluttershy just gave timid nod as the rainbow haired girl turned her attention back to the both of them. "And after you guys gather all the clouds, I'll start smashing them all, are we all clear?" They both nodded in unison as the one named Dash smirked at them."Good then let get this over with, the faster we finish, the faster we can go back to what we were doing" With that they flew off ready to do their job.

xxxxxxxx

Pain...That was all he felt when Madara trapped him inside the vortex. Every part of him felt that he was being torn apart bit by bit, he needed to get out of this realm before he went insane or kill himself from the pain.

'Kurama help me out here, can you think of something because this isn't exactly comfortable.' Naruto grunted out hoping his tenant would think of something/

**'Well we need to get out of here'** The fox stated as if it was the simplest answer in the universe.

'Well no duh, but how do we get out of here, you know I asked not just a minute ago?' Naruto roared out, trying to focus on anything other than the all consuming darkness, and the pain his body was in a matter which was much easier said then done

**'Well there is one way to do it, but you not going to like it though'** Kurama looked on hoping he would think of something less idiotic.

'Well, what is it!?' screamed Naruto hoping that they will be able to get them out of this empty plain and possibly back to the elemental nations.

**'Well if I pour all my chakra into your system and then focus at one point, will it will powerful enough to open another portal out of here'**

'I love the idea, why did you say I wasn't going to like it?'

**'Because if do so the process will change you in to a chakra beast and the chances of opening the right portal to our world is one in a million.'**

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute as he pondered his options, going to an entirely new world was probably going to happen. 'Does this mean I going to be a giant animal if this works?'

**'No you will still keep your from, but your strength, speed, agility and your chakra will far exceed what they used to be and combined with you being a Uzumaki and the chakra beast longevity you can considered almost an immortal'****  
**  
'And the chances of getting the right portal to our world is zilch, huh?'

**'That sounds about right.'**

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, then he spoke "Let's do it, but Kurama tell me, what will happen to you?"

**'I will be nothing more than a living conscious in your mind'**

'Well that's sorta good, it is good to know that I won't be totally alone in this new world.'

**'Naruto get ready, were about to begin'**

"Kurama..."

**'Yeah Kit?'**

'Thanks... for everything'

**'No problem kit'**

With no other word they started the plan, Naruto started to feel Kurama's power started to course through his whole body, he even expected it to hurt, but he didn't expect it to hurt this much. He wanted to scream, anything to get rid of the pain.

**'Just hold on a little longer, kit were almost there'**

Naruto didn't say anything as he was to focused on the pain, but then he saw a portal started to open up, he started to move toward to the portal, then he finally reached the portal, in a flash of light he was gone.

Xxxxxxxx

(Equestria)

"And... done" Rainbow Dash stated as she finished getting rid of the last of the Clouds

"oh good" Fluttershy cried out meekly as she looked over to her blond friend

"Finally" Ditzy stated.

They were about to go back to what they were doing but they were stop by a thunderous roar up on the sky, they looked up seeing a black vortex open and saw a flaming object shoot out and start to fall out of the sky, and head straight in to the Everfree Forest

"Whoa did you guys see that?!" screamed Rainbow Dash

"Y-yes" said Fluttershy

"How could we of missed that?" Ditzy said with sarcasm dipping from her voice

"Well then let's go check it out, unless you all are scared?" Rainbow Dash started to fly off not giving either of them a chance to answer, to where object had crashed her curiosity

"Come Fluttershy, let's go after Rainbow dash before she gets in trouble" said Ditzy

"I, um, I am got to do some , um very important things to do, um ,yes so I need to do those important things, now I mean." Fluttershy said, looking absolutely petrified of the thought of going in to the Everfree forest.

"Oh I see" said Ditzy giving Fluttershy a blank stare. "So you find whatever you doing more important than making sure that your friends are safe?" she turned around to hide her smirk knowing the poor girl conscious would get the better of her.

xxxxxxxx

(Everfree Forest)

"you're so mean Ditzy" Fluttershy whined, as she and Ditzy flew behind Rainbow Dash.

"Aww Fluttershy you know I'm not mean, I'm just very... persuasive, Hehe" Ditzy a giggled a bit as Fluttershy just gave a small huff of disapproval

"Aww Fluttershy, don't be mad" said Ditzy as she wrapped an arm around Fluttershy "Okay how about this Fluttershy, what if I helped you take care of your animals on my day off, as a way to apologize for tricking you, how about that hmm?" said Ditzy hoping the shy mare wouldn't take offense to her goading.

Fluttershy still didn't say anything as she continued flying giving the blond the silent treatment.

"and I will also bring your favorite muffin if you forgive me."

"Do you promise?" asked Fluttershy

"I promise"

"I forgive you" Fluttershy gave Ditzy a small hug as they both watched the rainbow girl finally beginning to slow down.

"Hey girls, where almost there" said Rainbow Dash as they were starting to see the crater from whatever crash landed.

They started to descend near the crater, as they get closer, they started see something in the crater.

"I can see something inside the crater, it looks... like a person" said Fluttershy as she looked deeper into the crater, then she gasp and covered her mouth in shock at what she saw.

"Hey, what's wrong Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow dash seeing her shocked face.

Fluttershy didn't say anything,she just pointed in the crater. They turned their attention to where she was pointing at, and what they saw shocked them. In the crater they saw young man with blond hair, three whisker marks on his cheeks, who seemed to be around his twenty's, was hurt and was covered in deep gashes and blood. Most of his cloths seemed to be destroyed, except for his headband, that had a leaf on the front and thankfully, his pants were still there, but they were barely hanging on to him though.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" screamed Fluttershy, being the first one to break out of her shock, she flew down in to the crater. Sitting next to the young man, she ignored the blood that was on his chest as she press her head on it. She prayed to Celestia that he was still alive.

'Please, please still be alive' pleaded Fluttershy hoping to hear a heart beat. As her prayers had been answered she heard a heart beat, it was faint but it was still there. "RAINBOW DASH, DITZY COME AND HELP ME out he's still alive and injured." Fluttershy screamed aloud as she tried to pick him up, the two finally snap out of their shock thanks to the pink haired girl and went down to assist Fluttershy get him out of the crater.

"oh man, we have to get him to the Hospital" said Rainbow dash as they finally pulled him out of the crater

"Yes Rainbow dash, I need you to get Applejack and tell her to bring the cart, quickly" Rainbow dash nodded and flew off to go get Applejack at top speed

"Ditzy, I need you to go get some bandages" Ditzy gave a salute and flew off

Fluttershy was now left all alone with young man.

'oh my, I have to stop the bleeding, oh I wish that Ditzy would hurry with those bandages' thought Fluttershy

Fluttershy had no chose but to rip off the sleeve of her sweater. She wrapped the sleeve around his head, after she took off his headband, but when she did a card fell out. It had a picture of him on it, she could read the numbers but the rest threw her off or was too burnt to be read, so she placed it in her pocket

"ugh, where am I, and why does everything hurt so much?" asked a voice, it startled Fluttershy, she looked down and saw that the injured man had woken up, his deep cerulean eyes looked at her with curiosity and pain.

"Oh my gosh, sir your awake, oh thank goodness" the pinkette gave a sigh of relief. "Don't worry sir help is on the way"

"Thank you, but who are you?" he asked

"My name is Fluttershy"

"Such a nice name, for a beautiful girl" Fluttershy couldn't help but go scarlet from the complement "Sorry I can't talk to you more Fluttershy, but I just feel so tired right now, so tired" whispering the last part as young man started to close his eyes

"Wait sir" but it was too late, he already closed his eyes, though thankfully he was just sleeping. Just as Fluttershy was going to try to wake him up again, she started to hear a cart being pulled. She looked at the direction to where the noise was coming from, their she saw her friends coming one girl was riding a horse that was pulling a cart, Rainbow dash and Ditzy were flying right next to it.

"Whoa this guy looks more worst then a run down old barn, What in tarnation happen to this fella?" asked the new girl as she got off her horse after reaching to where Fluttershy was and ran to where she was. She had long blond hair that reached below her waist, which was tied in a pony tail and was standing at a height of 6'1. She had tan skin, emerald eyes and three white freckles on each cheek. She was wearing a plated shirt which fit nicely for her D-cup bust and had a brown sleeves open leather vest which had some tassels on the front and a pair of brown worker gloves. She had blue shorts and brown cowboy boots which had some apple design on the sides. Ditzy flew past her and went to where Fluttershy and gave her the bandages, which she started to wrap it around his wounds.

"No time to explained Applejack, he lost a lot of blood, we need to get him to the hospital" said Fluttershy

"Rainbow Dash open the back cart so I can put him inside" yelled Applejack, gently picking up the young man. Rainbow dash did was she was told and moved out the way when Applejack came through. She laid the man down on to the cart, as Fluttershy climb into it, staying next to him.

"Okay gals, let's go before it's to late, Hiyaa" screamed Applejack

With that they left to Appleville Hospital

xxxxxxx

(Appleville, Hospital)

Nurse Redheart was having a slow day, nothing to exciting seem to happen in Appleville, she was eternally thankful for that though. She thought it was going to be same like any other day until someone or someones burst through the doors and started to screaming bloody murder. Her first reaction was to kick the idiot out until she saw the person they were carrying, She never saw anyone that injured before here in Appleville. She immediately started to call for the Doctors and other nurses, they came quickly, and took him to the ER.

xxxxxx

It already been a few hours since they took him to the ER. The girls were worried that he wouldn't make it the night with countless wounds he had. They were all waiting in the waiting, Rainbow Dash was pacing around, Applejack chose to take a seat, as well Fluttershy and Ditzy who've already fallen a sleep after a while

"In the name of Celestia, what is taking them so long?!" screamed Rainbow Dash,waking up the other two

"Now calm down Rainbow Dash, I know how you feel about hospitals, but you must have faith that he will make it" said Applejack having her eyes closed

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything but just growled and went to take a seat. Then ER room light turned off and out came the doctor and a few of the nurses. The girls got out of there seats started to ask if the young was okay.

"Ladies, ladies calm down everything is fine, the patient is just sleeping now" said the doctor as the girls finally calm down "It was touch and go there for a minute for the patient but he pulled through" the girls were all relived about the news.

"who was the one administer the first aid?" he asked, Fluttershy raised her hand shyly "you should be proud young lady, its thanks first aid and you girls quick transportation that he was able to make it through, when you guys brought him in he was already dangerously low on blood, and including the broken ribs,the gashes, a dislocated arm and Sever head trauma, Im amazed that he still alive" said the doctor, but he frowned a bit

"Whats wrong doctor?" asked Applejack

"well when I was fix his ribs something strange happen"

"Like what?" asked Ditzy

"Im still not sure if it really happen or my mind was playing tricks on me from the stress, but I could have sworn that his bones and gashes where were healing themselves at an acceleratingly fast pace"

"Well that's strange" said Rainbow Dash

"Yes, yes it is" said the Doctor "Anyway does anyone know who the patient is?" All the girls shook their head "Well is their anything that can give me that can give us a clue on who he is?" he asked, and again they all shook there heads, until Fluttershy remember something

"W-well I do have this but it's kinda burnt and I can really read what it says" said Fluttershy as she pulled out the headband and card from her pocket, and handed him the card. The doctor took and started to scan it, he was baffled he never seen this kind of writing before,

"Well it seems that we have to wait, until the patient wakes up tell us who he is" he said as he handed the card back to Fluttershy.

"And how long will that take?" asked Rainbow Dash

"At least a month at the most, now you girls head on home you all look tired, and after this ordeal, you girls all deserve a nice relaxing rest, we'll contact you if anything new shows happens to him"

The girls all nodded left the hospital and went back home for some rest

xxxxxxxx

(Five days later)

Nurse Redheart was checking on the patient that was brought in a few days ago. When they first brought him in, he was already at death door, but now, he looked like he was in perfect health, it baffled the doctors to no end. It would've looked like nothing happen to him, if it wasn't for the fact he was still covered in bandages. She was about to leave when she started to groaning from behind her, when she turned, she was shocked to see the patient started to wake up

"Oh my gosh" said Nurse Redheart go out side "Doctor,Doctor"

"Yes, nurse RedHeart what the problem? Why are you screaming" he said as he started to come from around the corner

"The p-paitent, h-he's awake"

"That impossible!, how can he be awake so soon after those extensive injuries?" said the doctor, surprised by this new information "He should have been out for at least a month, it barely been a week since he came into our care" he said "well I'll go check on him, while you contact those nice young ladies and tell them that the patient is awake" she nodded and left

They walked back into the room, when they got inside they found the patient standing up right, and looking around the room

"Hello sir how are you doing?" he asked

The patient turned his attention directly at him, looking at him a little suspiciously but after a while he spoke "I feel a little sore, but other than that I feel fine"

"Hmm, really?" said the Doctor as he looked at the patient

"um Doctor?"

The doctor snapped out of his thoughts "oh yes, what is it?"

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"oh yes my name is Doctor Stable and you are inside at Appleville hospital"

"by the way sir, what is your name?" asked Doctor Stable

"My name?" asked the patient confusingly

"yes, your name"

"I...I don't know"

"you don't know?" the patient just nodded "Do you know where you from?" A quick shake of his head was all that he got. "your family?" again another shake of his head. "oh my this is worse than I thought"

"Doctor the girls are here" said Nurse Redheart as she brought in the girls

"Oh thank Celestia you girls are here" said Doctor Stable,walking up to them

"What's wrong doctor?" asked Fluttershy

"well it seems that are fellow here has amnesia" said the doctor, everyone gasped at the shocking news "and I was hoping that you still had that card that you found on him"

"oh yes I do" said Fluttershy as she pulled out the card from her pocket, and handed it over to the doctor. The doctor took it and walked over to the patient

"Here you go sir" he said handing the card to him, who looked curiously "tell me, can you read whats on the card?"

"um,Yes"

"Good, good" said the doctor happily after finding a break through "can you tell what it says?"

"oh yes" he said he looked at the card and started to read it aloud. "It says 'Naruto Uzumaki'" then after he said he grabbed his head as it started to hurt, everyone started rush to him until the doctor stop them, he started to hear voices

_'NARUTO!'___

_'Naruto-kun'___

_'My is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it'_

"I...I remember now, my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

**AN:Well here it is the first chapter The Lost Bijuu of Equstria. This is by far the longest chapter i have ever made. I would like some suggestion on what kind of special traits i should give for the unicorns in there human forms, something that doesn't have horns or changes to there eyes and hair. Also there is one more spot left open for the harem, ill will put up a poll for you guys to vote on who should it be. Just encase you guys didn't get a good image off what the girls look like, there are some links to what look like on my profile. Anyway Read and Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I would like to thank Challenger and CrescentLulamoon for the help on my storie, and CrescentLulamoon for being my Beta reader, and also like give a special shout out of thanks to jecko for giving the idea for what special trait to give the unicorn humans. Anyway back to the story:)**

_Previously form last time:_

_'NARUTO'_

'Naruto-kun'

"I...I remember now, my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it'

Present Time:

"So that's your name huh?" asked the Doctor looking at him curiously

"Yes" said Naruto as the throbbing pain in his head finally left him.

"Do you perhaps remember anything about yourself Mister Uzumaki?"

"I can't remember anything else, just my name."

"Well, this isn't much to go on but at least it gives a name to go with you" The doctor stated as he looked down at the charts, his curiosity sated for now. "Would you like to meet the people that saved you Naruto?"

"Yes I would like that."

"Ladies, you may come in now he's awake." The doctor called out to the girls, each one walking in with a small smile on each of their faces. They all came up to the bed hoping to say something to the stranger, only for Naruto to stun them by getting out of the bed. The doctor and nurse verbally protested at the blonde's reckless actions, but all he heard was 'blah,blah,blah.' His feet hit the floor as the hospital gown ruffled as it was his only thing currently worn on him, and then he gave the group of girls a deep bow. They all stared on in confusion each trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Um, partner, What in tarnation are you doing?" asked Applejack looking at him strangely, as the rest of the the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why are you bowing to us" asked Ditzy.

"I don't really know, but this some how feels natural for me to do and way show you my sincerest thanks for saving me." said Naruto as he kept his head low, his blue eyes looking up at them all.

"Oh, then don't worry about it partner, all of us are just happy to see ya on your feet after we brought ya here." The tanned-blonde girl said as she gave him a big grin, pulling Naruto up to meet each of them face-to face.

"Yeah you would've done the same thing for us if any one of us were in the same situation." said Rainbow Dash as she grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at their kindness, he slowly brought himself back on the bed glancing at the group as they gathered around him."So can you girls tell me your name? I remember Fluttershy, but that's about it." Naruto stated as he pointed towards Fluttershy, who blushed a bit being singled out so easily.

"Well my name is Applejack Apple" The blonde girl stated as she grasped his shaking it back forth, his head bobbing like a bobble-head.

"My name is Rainbow Dash Highriser, the greatest and fastest flier in all of Equestria." The Rainbow headed girl said proudly as she gave him a quick thumbs up

"Hi, my name is Ditzy Doo and here is a get well muffin for you, I hope you like chocolate" said Ditzy as she gave him the muffin she watched him set it down on the bed and hen suddenly she gave him a hug. Naruto was surprised by the sudden contact and the pain that came with it, it didn't hurt much only as he let out a grunt tipping the girl off. "Oops I'm sorry I forgot you were still hurt" She said giving him apologetic look as she backed away.

"Its alright it didn't hurt that much and thanks for the muffin Ms. Doo." Naruto said giving her a foxy smile, as he began to inhale the muffin. The girls couldn't help but blush a little bit by his charming smile, and they felt a little jealous of Ditzy for some reason.

"P-please c-call me Ditzy" She stuttered out her face heating up as he leaned closer towards her.

"Okay Ditzy" Naruto noticed something off, as his hand touched Ditzy's forehead feeling it for any heat. "Hey is there something wrong with you, you're face is turning red and it looks like there is something wrong with your eyes.?"

'Oh no, he noticed' Ditzy thouhgt as she cringed inwardly. "See When I get excited, embarrassed or stressed out , my eyes goes sorta wall eye, they make me look stupid don't they" said Ditzy sadly knowing whatwas going to come. 'He's going to make fun just like the rest'

"Not really, I think they make you look cute doing it who cares what everyone else thinks." Naruto said as he finished the rest of his muffin.

Ditzy couldn't help but go cherry red from the complement, no one has ever called her cute and deep down in heart she felt a small spark. "T-thank you" She said quietly, finding her feet quiet interesting

Fluttershy stepped forward looking at the patient nervously. "Um I know I already told you my name,but I would like to introduce my self properly" She began clearing her throat gaining everyones attention. "Hello my name is Fluttershy Featherheart"

"Well since we got the introductions out of the way, we can now get back to business." Said the doctor as he gave the nurse his clipboard. "Well mister Naruto since you seem perfectly healthy besides a little soreness, you may leave whenever you want"

"But where would I go?" Naruto asked as the question hung in the air.

"Ah yes, I forgot about your amnesia for a second." The doctor said as he glanced out the window. "Well since we don't know where your from, or who your family are, you don't really have any options on where to go..."

"He can stay with me for the time being" said Applejack finally speaking up. "We have a spare room for you"

"Well that settles it then" The doctor as he realized something important. "But there still one problem though"

"And what's that doc?" asked Rainbow Dash

"He doesn't have any clothes to wear"

xxxxxxxxx

_**2 hours later**_

**(Appleville)**

Naruto and the girls left the hospital after solving the issue of Naruto clothing problem. The hospital was kind enough to offer him some male scrubs for him wear, until he had his own set of cloths to wear. The doctor just asked that he returned the clothes when he was finished with them.

"So... where are we going?" asked Naruto after a couple minutes of walking what seemed aimlessly down the street.

"Well for one thing we need to get you out of that silly outfit and into regular looking clothes." said Applejack as she motioned to Naruto attire.

"Yeah those clothes make you totally uncool, we need something that just pops." said Rainbow Dash

"And the only person that can do for that is one of our friends, were on are way there." Said Applejack "But a word of warning though she can be very dramatic"

"And very picky" said Ditzy adding her two cents to the topic.

"But overall she has a really kind heart" said Fluttershy trying to put the girl in a positive light.

"We're here" Rainbow Dash said in a sing-song voice, getting everyone's attention.

Naruto checked the house out and was awed by the sheer look of it. It looked to be a two story house which was painted purple,blue, yellow and white. It sorta looked like a mini castle. The first floor it had two big windows that showed some mannequin wearing beautiful dresses and the occasional. On top of the door there was a sign that read Carousel Boutique.

"Wow this place looks so..." started to say Naruto

"Flashy?" said Applejack

"Stupid?" said Rainbow Dash

"I was going to say unique." said Naruto as they started to walk into the store. They stepped inside they saw a woman, busy working on a dress. If there was one word to describe this woman in Naruto's mind that would be elegant. She had long violet curly hair that reached to her mid back and light fair skin. She had dark blue eyes in deep concentration, that were covered by stylish red glasses and pair of D-cup breasts. She was wearing a white elegant gown and a pair of white gloves. Then Naruto saw something shocking, the items all around began to be covered in a blue glow which lifted them into the air, it looked like she was controlling each and everyone of them, if the blue glow on her hand were any indication.

"Hey Rarity, come meet are new friend." said Applejack ducking a piece of fabric passing her way.

"I'm a little busy right now Applejack" said Rarity still working on the dress, her eyes glancing at the fabric in front of her as it was placed neatly into a pile.

"Come on Rarity, stop working on that dumb dress, and come over here to meet the new guy" Rainbow Dash yelled, getting an exaggerated sigh from Rarity who simply started to put everything away

"Fine then what is so important, that you find the need to stop me from finishing this dress" Rarity said turning around to look at them, her eyes landed on Naruto. She couldn't help but marvel at his beauty. She thought that he might of possibly been the most handsome man she had ever met.

"Darling, you are absolutely handsome" said Rarity, causing Naruto to blush a little bit as she walked closer to him "My name is Rarity R**eluire**".

"Um, thank you and my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

When Rarity finally began to get over staring at Naruto's body, she finally took notice his current attire. "Why are you wearing those dreadful things, someone as handsome as you shouldn't be wearing those tacky things." said Rarity with disdain her eyes twitching at this crime against all things beautiful.

"That's what we came here for Rarity, we were wondering, if you'd were willing to make him some new duds" Applejack smiled as Rarity looked at her.

"By 'duds' you mean new clothes then yes, I would be more than happy to create him some stylish clothing." Rarity said happily "So darling what kind of design of clothes do you want me to create?"

"I'm not really sure" said Naruto as he looked at the girls hoping they'd speak up for him.

"That is quite alright, let me go get you something, perhaps this can make your decide." Rarity said going to her desk, she grabbed her book. "Here you can use this for some inspiration for your clothes and please take your time with this okay, the girls and I will be talking." Rarity said happily as she dragged the four into another room to discuss this newest tidbit of information.

Naruto looked through the book sitting down on one of the chairs, he was amazed how many designs there was in the book. He kept looking through the variety of styles and yet as each page he flipped he still hadn't found that seemed fit him. Naruto was just about to pick anything at this point, his hands lazily turned to the next page as something finally caught his eye. It had a long cloak with baggy pant and a tight shirt, with a pair of sandals_**(think Ninja Sandals)**_. Naruto felt that these cloths would fit his style the best compared to everything else in the book. His eyes wandered lazily around the shop before going back to the book.

Naruto was going to go find Rarity and the others to show them his own style but they beat him to the punch as each of them returning happily talking with each other.

"So darling have you finally chosen on what you want me to design for you?" asked Rarity walking to him her pace a bit slower.

"Yes I would like for you to design this for me, if you don't mind that is?" Naruto said as he pointed at the picture, Rarity glanced over the picture and was surprised by his choice.

"My this type of clothing can be only found in Arabia, are you sure you want this?" Rarity asked about Naruto's decision, and his reply was just a quick nod "Well alright, I'll have it done by the end of the evening." They checked the clock that was at the far right of the room, they saw it was only 10:00 o'clock in the morning.

As Naruto was about to say thank you, his stomach had started to growl. Everyone looked at him, who blushed and gave off a nervous chuckle

"And in the meantime, we'll be getting this fella here some grub down over at Sugar Cube Corner" Applejack said giving Naruto a playful nudge.

"Yes, go on, I'm busy right now girls." said Rarity not really paying attention as she started to work on his outfit.

"Well let's go then, when she's like this nothing will get her attention until she is finished and ready to show it off." Ditzy said as she started to walk out the door.

"Yeah, lets go get some grub" Rainbow Dash said as she and the rest started to follow Ditzy out the door as well, leaving Rarity by herself

xxxxxxxxx

_**2 hours later**_

"Um, you guys?" started Naruto as they were walking to Sugar Cube Corner

"Yeah?" said Applejack

"I know I should have asked this sooner, but what was that thing Rarity was doing when we first went into the store?" Naruto looked at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and then towards Applejack. "Some of you have wings too and Applejack and Rarity don't have anything like that, how come?"

"Wow you really do have amnesia" said Rainbow Dash looking at him unbelievable look

"Okay here is the low down" said Applejack as she started to give an explanation "There are three common types of people all over in Equstria. There are the Earthians which I am, we are good with the plants and have super strength"

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Really, just watch" said Applejack as she walked up to a tree, she cocked her fist back and hit the tree. What happen next shocked Naruto, the tree started to fall back until it completely came right out of the ground

"Now you believe me" asked Applejack have a cocky smirk, Naruto just nodded as he was still shocked from what he saw. He snapped out of it when Rainbow Dash hit him in the back of the head

"Anyway" started Applejack "Then there's the Angels which Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are, who have there wings, they control the sky and have speed"

"But I'm the fastest there is" said Rainbow Dash confidently

"Yes, yes Rainbow Dash we heard all before" said Ditzy, Rainbow Dash got tick but she just pouted

"And finally there are the sorcerers which Rarity is, they have the power to harness magic and use to do a lot of amazing doodads"

"Um Applejack you forgot one more" said Fluttershy finally speaking up

"Really who did I forget?" asked Applejack looking at her

"Princess Celestia" she said simply

"Aww yes I forgot about her"

"Who is Princess Celestia?" asked Naruto

"Well she is the ruler of all of Equestria and she raises the sun and the moon, she is a archangel, she has magic,strength and wings, her type are considered to be rarest of them all"

"And she is really kind ruler as well" said Fluttershy

"Yes she sure is, anyway that is all is you need to know, you can learn about other races over at the library"

"Hey were here" said Rainbow Dash

Naruto checked the house and couldn't help but feel more hungry by looking. To him it sort of looked like a giant gingerbread house, it was two story house that had a stand up sign that had said Sugar Cube Corner with pink letters and some balloons all around it.

Naruto was about to go inside until he was stopped by Applejack "Here is another word of warning partner, are friend is super nice and very friendly but she can be bit... overwhelming "

"Don't worry i think I'll be able to handle it" said Naruto as he went inside the store

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya" said Applejack quietly to to herself as she and the rest walked inside with him.

xxxxxxx

_**2 minutes later**_

When Naruto stepped inside of the store he was amazed by the pastries that was around it. He couldn't but help drool from the combined smell of all the food. He walked to the counter just as he was about to hit the bell a girl popped out from behind the counter from what seemed out of nowhere. Naruto couldn't help but give a startled jump.

"Hey there, oh my gosh you're new here aren't ya?" The girl said excitedly.

After calming down Naruto got a better look at the excitable girl, she had pink puffy curly hair that reach below her shoulder and dark blue eyes. She had light skin and had a small star on the right side of her face. She was wearing pink plated scarf and pink long sleeves. She had a pink spaghetti strap top that covered her C-cup breast, with a pink short skirt and a pair long sleeve pink socks that reached to her kneecaps, and to top it all off a pair of pink high top sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm new here" Naruto replied quickly, regaining his composure

"Oh my gosh I knew it, I know every person in Appleville and I mean every person, the only way I wouldn't know who you are would mean that your new here, and then that means that you're lonely and if you're lonely then you want a friend and if you want a friend then I should throw you a party so you can make lots of friends and to help welcome you to Appleville." Pinkie said as started getting right into Naruto face.

'Now I know what they meant' Naruto thought as he was amazed she was able to talk this long without taking a single breath.

"Whoa there Pinkie Pie, he already has some friends, no need to go to all that trouble." Applejack said as she pulled Pinkie Pie away from Naruto

"Really? That's great want to be friends with me as well?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"S-sure" Naruto said a little overwhelmed by her personality

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie shout as she gave Naruto a tight hug. "My name is Pinkiemena Diane Pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie." She finally let go of him, who just started taking deep breaths from the constricting hug.

"Okay Pinkie Pie" Naruto said finally regaining his breath

"I still think we should throw a party for him to welcome him to Appleville" She said eying him a bit.

"Oh sure, that's fine you can do it over at the barn since he is going to be living at my house." said Applejack

"Okay" said Pinkie Pie "So why are you guys here in the first place?"

"We came here to get something to eat and to introduce you to our new friend." said Rainbow Dash

"What would you girls like to eat?" Pinkie Pie asked as she took out notepad from what seemed to be thin air.

"I would like a slice of vanilla cheese cake with a cup of jasmine tea." said Fluttershy

"Okay" Pinkie Pie said as she started to scribble down on the notepad.

"I would like a batch of blueberry muffins, with a glass of orange juice" Ditzy said feeling her mouth water at the thought of muffins.

"Okay and here is a napkin" Pinkie Pie replied as she handed a napkin to Ditzy who blushed being caught drooling.

"Give me three red velvet cupcakes with some cran-raspberry juice." said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay Dashie"

"I would like some apple fritters and some apple juice" Applejack said as her gaze turned towards Naruto "So Naruto what would you like partner?"

"I would like some red velvet cupcakes with some apple juice" said Naruto

"okey dokey, the food will be ready in 5 minutes, why don't you four grab a seat while I start your order" Pinkie Pie said as she went into the back kitchen.

"So Naruto what do you plan to do now since you don't remember anything?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Well I'm not really sure" Naruto said as he started to put some thought into it. "Well first things first, I need to find a job, I don't want to freeload off of Applejack hospitality, then after that I'm not really sure what to do."

"Well you could work on the farm, but I gotta check if you're suited for the job, we can start tomorrow if you would like?" Applejack offered

"Really? Thanks Applejack" said Naruto

"Don't get you hopes up to high, I still got to check if you have the skills for it, can't hire a farmhand that can't work on a farm."

"But still thank you"

"Here you go" Pinkie Pie sang aloud with a sing song voice, her hands bringing tray of foods with her as she started to pass them out.

"Mighty thanks Pinkie Pie" said Applejack

"Thank you Pinkie" said Ditzy as she started to eat her muffins.

"Thank you" said Fluttershy as taking small bites out of her cake.

Everyone gave a small thanks before they started to eat their dessert

"What are you guys going to do next after you're done?" said Pinkie Pie as she took a seat with them the shop was all but deserted and the pink loving girl decided

"Well" started Applejack started on her third apple fritter. "After were finished getting some grub, we're going to show Naruto here around town, you know get him use to lay out of the town, since he might be staying in the town for a while." taking another bite

"Ooh really can I come with you guys?" asked Pinkie Pie

"Didn't you say you were going make a party for this guy?" Rainbow Dash replied finishing the last of her cupcakes

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot" said Pinkie Pie a loud gasp "You're right, that is more important" giving a dramatic pose making a few chuckle at her antics.

Everyone laughed a bit from Pinkie Pie's silliness as they went back to eating in silence

xxxxxxxxx

_**30 minutes later**_

When the girls and Naruto left the store, Pinkie Pie left with a skip to get the party started while the others went to show Naruto around the town. They took him to town hall which also happen to be town square. Then they took him to the shopping market where he got see lots of fruit and vegetables, there were even sell flowers and utensils. They visited the park where he saw a lot of kids playing and animals gracing without a care for the world. Naruto for some reason couldn't help but feel something deep down within him when he see this... envy,that is what he felt, he felt intense envy seeing the children laughing and having fun.

"Naruto... are you okay?" asked Fluttershy noticing his frown

Naruto snapped out of whatever funk he was in upon hearing Fluttershy worried voice "Yes, I'm fine, I just felt something weird that's all" said Naruto giving her a smile. As they left the park they noticed that it was already past noon.

"Man is Rarity going to be awfully mad that were late" said Applejack as she and the rest of the gang went back to Rarity shop/home

"Mad nothing she is going to go ballistic on us" said Rainbow Dash

"Maybe she will understand" said Fluttershy

"Well lets hope so" said Ditzy

xxxxxxxx

They finally reached the Carousel Boutique, when they stepped inside they saw Rarity sitting on a chair, looking very annoyed at them.

"Look sorry we were late we got-" started Applejack only for Rarity to raise her hand stopping her from answering.

"It is not proper to make a lady wait, but giving the circumstances of our guest I forgive you girls for being late." Rarity said in a clam voice, getting the girls to give a sigh of relief. "But it better not happen again" her tone raised as she gave them a glare. "Anyway I finished the clothes and added some modification to it as well so you wouldn't seem that out of place in town." She handed him the clothes as she sent him into the changing room. After a couple minutes Naruto finally came out, and the girls couldn't help but blush, some more then others, upon seeing him.

He looked absolutely handsome from the cloths he was wearing. He had a white trench coat with a hoodie. The sleeves only reached to his elbows. He had a black tight sleeves shirt that show his chiseled torso that showed that a nice athletic build. He had a pair of black loose baggy pants which was tied with a red sash**(Picture on profile)**. He had a pair of black sandals. Naruto didn't notice with them staring at him, he just went to the three sided mirror checking on how he looked.

"So... what do you think guys?" asked Naruto to turning around to looking at the girls waiting for them to voice their opinions.

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS DARLING!" screamed Rarity finally regaining her voice shaking everyone out of their stupor.

"I got to say Naruto, those cloths really suit you." said Applejack still having a small blush, as she looked at him up and down

"Yeah you look very cool" said Rainbow Dash try to get rid of her blush

"You look very handsome Naruto" said Fluttershy behind her hair to hiding her blush

Ditzy didn't say anything but for some reason her eyes went wall eye

Again Naruto didn't notice their reactions as he checked himself in the mirror. "I really love the cloths Rarity but where are the pockets though?"

"There in the inside the coat" said Rarity checking him out to see if their was any problem cloth that she needed to fix.

"Well any way we better go to the party before everyone get tired of waiting" said Applejack

"Party? What party?" asked Rarity finally taking her eyes off of Naruto and looking at Applejack.

"Well Pinkie Pie is throwing a party for Naruto to welcome him to Appleville" said Ditzy finally regaining her voice.

"Oh, so is it an open invention?"

"Sure"

"Well then we shouldn't keep them waiting now should we" said Rarity as she and the rest left her home/shop.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was already dark by the time they reached they reached Applejack farm Naruto couldn't help but be amazed on how big the farm was. All he can see was Apple trees as far as his eyes could see.

"Man that is a lot of apple trees" said Naruto still amazed by the sheer size of the place

"Biggest and bestest apple orchard in all of Equestria/" said Applejack with pride in her voice

"Yes, yes lets go to the party they must have started without us by now" Ditzy said as they walked to the barn. When they open the door they saw it was complete dark inside and dead silent.

"Pinkie Pie did say the party was today right?" asked Rainbow Dash as she looked on into the dark barn.

"Maybe she changed her mind" said Naruto, just as he finished that sentence the lights turned heard a loud scream of 'SURPRISE' before countless people all jumped out of hay stacks and carts. There was streamers and flags hanging from the banister. A table full of snacks and beverages sitting on two large tables. There was a Dj station there as well playing the music but the musician wasn't there.

"Surprise! Welcome to Appleville!" screamed Pinkie Pie surprising Naruto as she just popped out of no where right beside him as she was wearing a party hat and was blowing a party flute right next to his head, and she had person next to her as well "Do you like the party?"

"Yeah I love it, thank you Pinkie Pie." said Naruto giving her a quick hug with she returned eagerly.

"You are very welcome" said Pinkie Pie as she let go of him, she step back "Meet a good friend pf mine, her name is Vinyl Scratch but her stage name is Dj Pon-3, she is always able to give me the best jams for my partys"

"Its no problem Pinkie, always happy to help one of my best buds" said the girl as she pushed her glasses showing her magenta eyes. She had front spike short cobalt blue hair with brilliant cyan stripes in her hair. She has a pair of black gloves and a headphones around her neck. She has tight black pants with purple stripes on the side. She has a pair of blue and purple shoes.

"So your the guy that were throwing the party for" said Vinyl looking at Naruto taking his figure "Gotta say you're a lot better looking then the way Pinkie had describe you, Vinyl Scratch" she said as she extended her hand which Naruto took.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Cool name" she said as she let go of his hand "We should hang out later, so you can meet a friend of mine, she a bit uptight but she is a great friend" she put her glasses back on. "Anyway I better go, some has to keep the music pumping" she said as she started to walk away form him and back to the Dj booth

"Well I better go talk to Granny Smith about you settling at are house" said Applejack she started to walk back to her house "I'll be back later so start the party with out me"

"Well lets get this party started" said Pinkie Pie as she stared to drag Naruto and the girls to the center of the party where everyone was dancing. It will be a long night before anyone got any sleep.

**AN: Poll is still open for the last fill in of the harem**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was sleeping happily in his comfy bed, after a night of partying with his friends. He got to know them a little better and met new people. Applejack and he went back to the house to get some much needed rest. She showed him to the guest room where he would be staying and told him get some sleep since they would have to wake up early for work.

"HEY IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" screamed a young girl's voice

Naruto was about to get up and tell her to be quiet when he felt something or someone land on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see what landed on him. It was little girl that was sitting on him. She had long red hair that was fashioned in a ponytail, tied with a big red bow and light orange eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt with blue overalls and a pair of red sneakers.

"Five more minutes, the sun hasn't come up yet" whined Naruto covering his head with the pillow.

"No can do, big sis told me to tell you that it's time for you to work!" she lectured as she reached over and pulled off his blanket off of him.

"Fine, fine just get off of me please" he said as she got off his stomach

"By the way, who are you anyway?" he asked while stretched

"The name is Applebloom mister, what's your name?" she asked looking at him curiously

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said with yawn "I'll be downstairs in a while, just got to change" he said waiting for her to leave

"Okay mister Naruto" said Applebloom running out of the room, Naruto got out of bed and walked over to the closet to get his clothes

While Naruto walked down stairs he could smell the delicious food coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen where he saw an old lady, Applejack and a young man setting the table. The old lady's white hair was tied in a bun. Her eyes were light green and she had light pale skin. She was about 5'1, wearing a plated skirt a green shirt with white blanket over her shoulders and a pair of sandals.

The young man on the other hand was big, at least an inch taller than him. He had a physic of a hard worker. His dirty blond hair shone along with his medium green eyes. He has dark tan skin and some freckles with a small stubble. He wore a red plated shirt with jean pants, and brown cowboy shoes.

"Well hi there young fella, how did you sleep?" asked the old lady "My name's Granny Smith" she gave him a good look "My, aren't you a handsome young fella" she gave a sigh pinching his cheek "If only I was a youngen again."

Naruto felt a little embarrassed by the complement, but Applejack help him "C'mon Granny, stop embarrassing the new help" said as she and her went into the kitchen to get the food.

Naruto went and sat right next to the young man after the two left.

"Hey mister Naruto, meet my big brother, Macintosh" said Applebloom as she sat across from them, introducing the young man.

"Hey my name is Naruto" said Naruto, giving him a small wave

"Hi"

"So you work at Sweet Apple acres as well?"

"Eyup"

"So is it fun working at sweet apple acres?"

"Eyup"

"You're a man of few words aren't you?"

"Eyup"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...want to be friends?"

"Sure"

"Sweet" just as he said that Applejack and Granny Smith came back with a tray of pancakes, some apple fritters and a big glass of apple juice.

"Eat up everyone" said Applejack taking a seat and grabbing some apple fritters.

Everyone began to eat, just as Naruto was about to get pancake, Applebloom notice something about him.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Applebloom, surprising everyone around the table "You don't have a cutie mark!"

"A cutie what now?" said Naruto giving her a questioning look

"A cutie mark!" she cried out again.

"What is that?" asked Naruto getting shock look from Applebloom. The grownups already knew why he didn't know about cutie marks, but they were still surprise that he didn't have one though.

"Well Naruto, this is what a cutie mark looks like" said Applejack as she took one of her gloves and showed Naruto the palm of her hand, Naruto looked as saw that it had three red apples on it "A cutie mark, is a special symbol that show up on the palms of the hands. It on shows up when the person had found their calling in life, it makes them unique and different from everyone else"

"So do they show up anywhere else?" he asked as kept looking at her cutie mark.

"No they only show up on your hands" she said putting her glove back and started to eat

"hehehe, image if it showed up on your butt cheek" said Applebloom giggling at the very thought of it showing up there of all places

"Yeah that would be weird, having your special talent show up on your rump" said Naruto chuckling about it as well

"But I don't really care where it shows up as long as I finally get my soon" she said with determination in her eyes

"Now Applebloom, how many times do I need to tell you, you need to be patient" said Granny Smith giving her a smile, happy about Applebloom's enthusiasm.

"But I want it now" whined Applebloom looking at her hands sadly

"You'll get yours, just wait" said Applejack patting her little sister on the head. "So Naruto ready get to work" said Applejack then she frowned a bit "I don't want any slackers working on the farm, so if I catch you slacking off your duties your out of here, got it?"

"Yes ma'me"

"Good"

When finally finished with breakfast, Macintosh took Applebloom to school, while Granny went to take nap, leaving Applejack to take Naruto out on the field to teach him on what he has to do for his job.

"So Naruto what do you think about harvesting apples" asked Applejack as she and Naruto walked up on one of the apple trees while Naruto was carrying some baskets

"That it might be an easy job"

"Well then guess what it's not" She said gaining frown then looked out a tall of the trees that is on her family's farm "it's a lot of hard work, especially when you have as many trees as my family do"

"You got that right" muttered Naruto as he was still amazed by all of the apple trees they had "So you want me to pick all of the apples"

"Well you could do that, but it will take too long, try to do it this way"

She walked up to the tree "put the baskets around the tree Naruto"

He did what he was told "Now stand back" she reared fist back and gave it a punch. The tree gave small shake, but instead of falling like before, all of the apples on the tree had fallen instead and perfectly inside the baskets. Naruto was again shocked and amazed by this display "Impressive"

Applejack blushed by the praise she was receiving "Aww shucks it was nothing, anyway try to get all of the apples in the basket when you hit the tree, to do it you have to make sure you hit certain spots on the tree and how much strength you put into it, now give it a try"

Naruto went up to the tree; he punched the tree as hard as he could what happen next they did not see coming. When his fist made contact with the tree the top half of the tree was literary ripped off, went sailing right across the farm and into the Everfree forest.

Applejack was completely and utterly shocked by what she just witness. Part of her wanted to deny on what she just saw and that a stray lighting cloud hit the tree and took it. Even Naruto was shocked at what he had done as well.

"Did I... do that?" said Naruto as he kept staring at where the tree flew off, then he got a panicked look as started to bow repeatedly to Applejack

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Applejack, I didn't mean to destroy one of your trees"

Applejack was finally able to snap out of her shock "It's fine Naruto I know it was an accident, you didn't mean it" she said calming down Naruto "Anyway Naruto, I have never seen some have that much strength before, maybe you should just pick the apples until we help you control your strength" said Applejack

"Um sure" he said as he climbed one of the trees to pick the apples, leaving Applejack to her thoughts 'I have never seen some one with so much strength, Macintosh was considered the strongest one in town, but Naruto pretty much blew him out of the water in that department'

She just stared at Naruto as he finished picking all of the apples off the tree 'Naruto, who or what are you?'

"Hey Naruto is quitting time" yelled Applejack as she walked to where Naruto.

Applejack had to admit that Naruto was a hard worker, even more then her. He was able to pick enough apples to fill up at least 100 baskets, which were pretty good considering that he was doing it all by hand.

"Got it boss" said Naruto as finished picking the last apples from the tree he was on, showing no sign of him be tired at all.

Naruto walked to where Applejack was.

"So how did I do on the first day on the job?"

"You did great Naruto, you're hired"

"Really?! Awesome" said Naruto giving a whoop with joy

"Can you come and help me get the cart out from the barn"

"Sure"

After they got the cart out of the barn, Applejack took Naruto to town with her. She told him he can do whatever he want for a little since he was still on his break. So pretty much, Naruto just walked around town doing nothing, until he heard someone calling out his name.

"Hey Naruto" he turned around and saw a familiar blue hair DJ. She was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday

"What is up man?" She said with grin, giving Naruto a high five

Naruto returned the high five "Hey Vinyl, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, just coming back from lunch" she said lifting a bag of take out "Anyway that was some party last night, huh?"

"Yeah Pinkie Pie really knows how to throw a party" he said "And nothing much, just walking around, checking out the place"

"Really? Want to come with me to my store? You get to finally meet my roommate" she offered

"Sure got nothing else to do"

"Cool, let's go"

When they got to Vinyl store, Naruto thought the place looked cool. It was a medium size building, painted dark cyan blue with dark purple waves on the left side with the lyrics in the waves. On the other side there was a window that showed a few instruments, surrounded by a splash dark purple. On the top of the store was a record with a scratch on the right side with words on it that said Scratch Music.

"Cool place" commented Naruto, his eyes wandered all over in fascination

"Thanks" She said as she opened the door "Yo Octy, I'm back, and you got to meet a new friend of mine" yelled Vinyl "And I also brought you your lunch"

Naruto and her step inside where a young lady was seated behind the counter. Just like Rarity she had seemed to have an air of elegance about her. She had black hair that reached her to her lower back, dark pink eyes with a hard gaze. She had flawless tan skin with a heart shape face. She was wearing a white blouse, with a black vest over it, and grey-brown dress pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Vinyl?"

"Oh come on Octy, it's a good nickname and I know you like it" she said as she went into the back, behind the counter, before giving her lunch "Anyway, come meet my new friend, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hello" said Naruto, giving a small wave at her

"Yes, um, hello" she said as she put down her tray, and gave a small cough clearing her throat "My name is Octavia, I am Vinyl's roommate, It is nice to meet you" extending her hand, which Naruto shook

"What'd I tell you, up-tight" said Vinyl ignoring the annoyed glare that Octavia was boring into the back of her head

"You better have got the right order this time" she grumbled letting the comment go for now as she was opening her tray to check the food

"Yeah, yeah I got the right order" waving dismissively at Octavia, heading to the back of the room, leaving Naruto and Octavia by themselves

"So" started Octavia breaking the silence in the room "How did you and Vinyl meet Naruto"

"We met at a party, that pinkie pie threw to welcome me into town" he said as he started to look around the store at the various items.

"Really" Octavia said as she started to eat her food "Sorry, I couldn't be there, I just came back last night from playing at a concert in Canterlot"

"That's okay" said Naruto, leaning on the counter "So... uh... what do you play?"

"I play classical music and the cello"

Just when they were going to talk more, Vinyl came back carrying two cokes and a water bottle. She threw one at Naruto who caught it easily and handed one to Octavia, who gave her a small thank you

"So Naruto what have you been up too?" asked Vinyl, taking a seat next to Octavia propping her feet's on the counter, but put them back down when Octavia was glaring at her.

"Well I started to work on Applejacks farm and I met her family, they were really friendly" said Naruto

"Yeah, they really are good people" said Vinyl sipping her coke

"So Naruto what is applejack making you do?" asked Octavia as she threw her food into the trash

"She made me pick apples" he said, taking a sip from his coke

"Oh so you bucking apples?" asked Vinyl

"Bucking...apples?" he asked confusingly

"Yeah, you know when you hit the tree and all of the apples fall into the bucket"

"oh yeaaah" said Naruto finally realizing what she mean but then had sheepish smile "I did do that the first time, then she just made me pick the apples by hand"

"Why?" asked Vinyl a little curios, Octavia looked a little curios as well

"Weeelll... I sort of... accidently... sent one of the trees into the forest" he said as he scratching his head

Vinyl and Octavia sat there in silent surprise on exactly on what they heard

"You're joking right?" as she was the first one to break the silence, Naruto just shook his head

"THAT'S INSANE!" she screamed and started to laugh out loud, like she just heard the a funny joke, surprising Naruto by her reaction and snapping Octavia out of her shock "Man, I bet the look on Applejacks face was priceless when you sent one of her trees flying, in fact i wish was there to see it happen, it would've been more funny" she laughed again "Hey Naruto, wanna hear a funny story?"

"Sure"

"Well when me and Octavia went on vacation, we-" she was interrupted by Octavia covered her mouth. She had blush on her face, glaring daggers at Vinyl, who started to sweat a bit from it

"We agreed to never speak of that incident ever again" she hissed

"W-we did?" Vinyl asked

"Yes" she said simply, and then she turned back to Naruto who was looking at them strangely

"So anyway Naruto what kind of hobbies do you have"

"I don't have any" he said as he got in a thinking pose before shrugged his shoulders "At least I don't think so"

"Do you wanna try to play some music? Who knows maybe that's one of your hobbies" suggested Vinyl

"Sure why not."

"Okay" said Vinyl as she brought Naruto to the case that was holding the instruments, and showed him all of them "So what kind of instruments do you want to learn?"

Naruto looked through all of them and stared at the guitars "Can I try learning that one?" he said as he pointed at one them

"Sure, which do you want to use, Acoustic or Electric?" she said holding each one

"I'll go with acoustic don't want to make too much of a racket at Applejack's home" he said as Vinyl handed him the acoustic guitar.

"So where do we start?" he asked.

"Oh sorry man, I'm not the one that is going to teach you, I only know how to use the DJ and on occasions, the drums as well."

Naruto turned to look at Octavia, wondering if she is going to teach him.

"I'm sorry to say but I only teach bowed instruments" she told him when she noticed him looking at her.

"Then who is going to teach me how to use this?"

"Don't worry, he is in the back sleeping, I'll go get him" said Vinyl as she went into the back room. Naruto hear some small talk and a low groan. Vinyl came out soon after along with a short young man maybe near his twenties 5'4 or 5'3. He had shaggy black hair with dark brown eyes with dark circles under them. He had uneven tan skin, some part of him was light other parts where pale. He was wearing a plain black shirt, black baggy pants with a pair of black strapped sandals.

"So you're the one who wants to learn how to play a guitar, right?" he droned out groggily as he was still waking up from his sleep

"Um... yeah"

The young man started at him for a few seconds with a blank look. Naruto was starting to feel nervous from the look he was receiving "Ok, fine, let me go get my stuff" he finally said with a huff and went back into the backroom.

Naruto released the breath he didn't know he was holding "Sorry about his attitude, he's always so grumpy when he wakes up from his sleep, but he is really nice guy once you get to know him" apologized Vinyl with sheepish smile.

"It's fine, not everyone can be a morning person"

The young man finally came back carrying a black acoustic guitar and two stools.

"Okay then let's get started" he said handing Naruto a stool.

"Thank you... um... what your name?" he asked scratch his head in embarassment for not asking his name sooner.

"Shigiya" he said simply "Yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Shigiya had been teaching Naruto how to play the guitar for a while. At first Naruto had no idea what the hell he was doing at first: he kept pulling the wrong note, he kept putting his fingers on the wrong place, and one time, he pulled the string to hard that he rip the cord. But after a while, under Shigiya teaching he was able to finally get the hang of it.

"Now you're getting it" said Vinyl as she and Octavia watched them play a tune together, Octavia stood up to leave and gave them a small goodbye. Naruto didn't notice her leaving as he was too focused on his lessons.

"Yeah, sure" said Naruto as he tried to keep up with Shigiya. As they were playing for a while, Naruto was focusing on hitting the right notes.

"You're really getting into it" commented Vinyl, noticeing how determine Naruto was on playing the guitar. She stop playing the tune, which prompt Naruto to stop as well.

"You keep on playing, I'll be right back just need to go get something" she said as she went to the back of the room. Naruto just nodded went back to what he was, but just as he was going to start another tune, he heard the bell from the ring.

"Hey Naruto, been looking for you all over the place, didn't expect you to be here though" said Applejack as she looked all of the stuff in the store before landing her eyes onto him.

"I met up with Vinyl when I was walking around town, and she invited me over" he told her, placing down the guitar onto the counter.

"And the guitar?" she asked looking at the guitar.

"Vinyl offered to teach me how to play it and Shigiya tught me how to play it."

"Oh, that was nice of them, but who is Shigiya?"

"That's me" said Shigiya appearing behind Naruto, giving her a small wave.

"Hi there, nice to meet you" offering him a handshake. Shigiya looked at for a while before finally taking it.

"Well now that everyone" commmeted Vinyl, finally coming out from carrying something in her hands "So Applejack, how's it hanging?"

"Pretty good, just teaching the new guy how to the work" replied Applejack

As the girls were talking Naruto went to put the guitar back on to its rack, but was stop by Vinyl. She handed him the item that she had brought out, it was black guitar bag Naruto looked at the bag,confused, and looked back at Vinyl, wordering what it was for.

"What are staring at me for? Put your guitar in the bag and get going you have work" said Vinyl, handing him the bag, and walked back to her counter.

"My guitar?" asked Naruto a little confused at what she was implying

"What are you, deaf?" Joked Vinyl who had a big grin on her face "Yeah it yours dude, I'm giving it to you"

"But why?" asked Naruto feeling a bit unsure about the gift he was receving.

"You have potential with it, got a better hang of it you're faster than most people that I taught, and you're a good friend as well" ansewred Shigiya looking at Naruto as he started to put the guitar in the bag "And who knows, maybe you and I could make some good music together, if you practice some more"

"Thanks Vinyl, Shigiya" said Naruto, happily getting a new guitar "How can I ever repay you two?"

"Don't worry about" said Vinyl.

"Yeah, man it's fine" said Shigiya aswell.

"No really I want to repay you for this, I don't have any money to pay you back right now, but I can do whatever you want me to do."

"Well when you say like that..." said Vinyl as she rubbed her chin complicating on what to do with this kind of turn of events "How about you just owe me a couple of favors, how does that sound"

"Yeah sure Vinyl" said Naruto as he hoisted the his guitar on to his back.

"And remeber to come back sometime for more lesson, but don't come to early though" said Shigiya.

"Come on Naruto, we're already late for Granny Smith dinner, let's go" said Applejack impatently, grabbing his hand.

"See ya later Vinyl, Shigiya"

"See ya guys" said Vinyl as she and Shigiya waved them goodbye

Naruto and Applejack were walked back to the farm. Naruto was dragging the cart back while Applejack carried his guitar.

"So what made you want to play guitar Naruto?" asked Applejack adjusting the guitar a bit make it more comfortable to carry.

"Well Vinyl just offered to teach how to play, I just thought why not"

"Did you enjoy playing?"

"Yeah, it was kind of fun, might start playing more often, I hope you don't mind the noise"

"Nah, as long you don't cause too much of a racket it's fine"

"Do you plan to make your own music?"

"Maybe, but first I need to learn how to play it"

"Well, I can't wait to hear what kind of music you make"

"Yeah"

Naruto and Applejack walked in silence back to the farm and Naruto's new home. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him in the future.

AN: I know took so long to finish the chapter, i have no excuse other then the fact i am busy and lazy. I know, I know bad combination, but what can i do. I am, who i am can't change that. Anyway the poll is closed and Spitfire had won, so she is the harem. Also here is a mini-competition, if you can guess which triate is fake about my OC (which is me), I will tell you who is in the harem. First come, first sereved.


	4. writers block

Yes, yes its been a while since i last updated the story but i not going to lie I'm just lazy. I am still working on the new chapter but right now I'm having a little writers block right now, and i was wondering if anyone one was willing to help me with the new chapter. PM me if you want to help.


End file.
